There is a vehicle lighting device including a socket and a light emitting module that is provided on one end side of the socket and has a light emitting diode (LED).
Heat generated in the light emitting diode is mainly discharged to the outside via the socket.
Thus, the socket is provided with heat radiating fins.
In addition, the socket is provided with a bayonet protruding outward from the vehicle lighting device and a flange. The bayonet and the flange are used when mounting the vehicle lighting device on a vehicle lamp.
In this case, it is preferable that a portion in which the heat radiating fins are provided is formed of a metal and the like in consideration of heat radiation.
Since a power supplying terminal is provided in a portion in which the bayonet is provided, it is preferable that the portion is formed of an insulating material such as a resin.
Therefore, a socket including a metallic portion having the heat radiating fins and a resin portion having the bayonet and the flange has been proposed.
Meanwhile, since the metallic portion having the heat radiating fins is surrounded by the resin portion having the bayonet and the flange, there is a problem of poor heat radiation.
Therefore, it is preferable that development of a technique capable of improving the heat radiation.